


Christmas Surprise

by Bladezer



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladezer/pseuds/Bladezer
Summary: While trying to work on her homewori, Dia gets a surprise on Christmas
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Ohara Mari
Kudos: 6
Collections: Idol Fanfic Heaven's Secret Santa Event





	Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usermechanics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/gifts).



Dia starred at her homework from her university, her mind completely blank on what to do next. She was at a loss with the current subject, not sure how to proceed forward with it. As she sat thinking, her phone started to vibrate on the table next to her homework. 

*bzzt* *bzzt*

At first Dia tried to ignore, trying to focus on her homework, only for the phone's buzzing to win over her determination to finish her homework. Dia then picked up the still buzzing phone seeing that it was Mari calling. Dia sighed for a moment, deciding that she could probably do with a break right about now anyway.

"Hello, Mari-san?" Dia answered, wondering why Mari had called her. "What is it?"

"Um..... Dia-chan, could you let me in, please." Came Mari's voice over the phone.

"what" Dia flatly stated. "Is this another joke, I know your in Italy right now."

"No, I'm outside your apartment Dia-chan, could you please let me in." Mari once again asked.

Dia was about to respond, when she heard a loud knock at her door. "Excuse me for a minute, Mari-san." Dia said from her end, as she got up to answer her door. 

As Dia's door opened her eyes went wide, as she realised her blonde hair childhood friend, with her trademark hair loop was standing in front of her, with a bright smile on her face, dressed in a large coat to keep her warm, but that had a gauddy place green ribbon placed right on her shoulder. Dia stared at Mari for a moment, in shock from seeing her friend, but also feeling her inner self jumping for joy to see her goofball of a friend standing in front of her.

"Surprise, Dia. Merry Christmas!" Mari loudly proclaimed, as jumped Dia, pulling her into hug as she went into Dia's apartment, closing the door behind them.

"B-but..." Dia stuttered out for a moment.

"Supposed to be in Italy?" Mari said cutting her off, Dia now nodding to agree with Mari's statement. "Well, Dia-chan, I knew you wouldn't be able to go home this year, cause of everything, and I missed you, so decided to come visit you to brighten up your Christmas."

As Mari finished explaining, Dia pulled away from her, her mouth starting to form a smile, that she was badly trying to hide.

"Well, I'm happy to see you, Mari-san, but what about your college work?"

"All finished, Dia-chan. And handed in on time. I'm no Chika-chan after all." Mari joked, Dia chuckled from the little joke from the little joke they made at their leader.

"Well come in, Mari-san, come in and sit down, we can catch up." Dia said, offering to take Mari's coat, as she held her arms out for Mari to hand her the coat, Dia noticed Mari had put her hand in one of her pockets.

"About that Dia-chan...." Mari said, her voice now full of nervousness. "You see this ribbon here, I'm your present in more than one way."

"Um..." Dia said, trying to reply to Mari, but unable to, as Mari bent her knee down, pulling out a small box. "Wait, Mari-san what are you...."

"It isn't obvious, Dia-chan?" Mari said, smugly opening the box showing a small engagement ring inside. "Dia-chan, please marry me."

Dia starred for a moment, still in shock, as she slowly regained her senses, Dia jumped onto Mari, causing them both to fall on the ground as she pulled Mari into a long and deep kiss. As the kiss continued, Mari felt an unyielding love from Dia, that filled her full of happiness. Eventually the two pulled apart, having to pull away for air.

"I'll take that as a yes, Dia-chan?" Mari said her voice was full of both glee and utter happiness, but a bit of her normal teasing mixed in.

"Of course." Dia proclaimed overwhelmingly happy from Mari's proposal. still hugging her as they both laid in the hallway of Dia's apartment.

-

A little while later, they had both cuddled up on Dia's couch just enjoying each other's company. Eventually, Mari spoke up.

"Actually surprised you said yes, Dia-chan, thought you'd be waiting for a chance to propose to Eli-chan." Mari teased Dia.

"I love Eli-san, but not like how I love you Mari. For Eli-san its more admiration for how amazing she is as an idol." Dia said, explaining the difference between her love for Eli and Mari, deflating Mari a little from Dia not taking her seriously.

"So, this means I won't have to go down the aisle in Eli cosplay then?" Mari asked in a clear joking manner.

"I mean, if you want to, but I was more thinking of me in a wedding kimono and you in a wedding dress." Dia said, avoiding Mari's teasing, used to her antics and choosing to go down a different line.

"And they can both be made by You-chan!" Mari followed up, a cheeky smile on her face, thinking she'd get Dia with this tease.

"Well, yes, that was exactly what I was thinking, Mari-san." Dia stated, now leaving Mari with a full blush as she realised that'd mean You would be having to take new measurements for them.

"Oh, embarrassed that your going to have to reveal how much you really weigh to your cute kouhai?" Dia said now taking full control over who was doing the teasing.

Mari just stayed silent for a moment, before speaking up wanting to change the subject.

"So about your idol career, how will you explain this to your fans?" Mari asked, bringing up a topic she knew should change the subject.

"Don't worry about that, Mari-san. After all us getting married, can be a little event for the fans of Aqours, once Ruby, Hanamaru and Yoshiko have all finished school." Dia said, Mari's question having brought Dia's mind to how to spin this for their group.

"Just as long as we make the actual wedding a private affair." Mari replied back, wanting their actual wedding day to be just for them.

"Of course." Dia stated matter of factly, before snuggling back up to Mari, her head placed on Mari's chest as she closed her eyes and listened to Mari's heartbeat.

Omake One:

"Achoo..." Chika sneezed, now looking up from her lyrics book, looking over at Riko and You, her flow now broken.

"Someone must be talking about you, hey Chika-chan." You joked as her arm lightly jabbed Chika in the sides. Chika just giggled along at You's joke, before looking at Riko, who had her usual look of annoyance that she always got, when Chika wasn't working on lyrics when she was supposed to.

Omake 2:

"It's Yohane!" Yoshiko suddenly shouted, startling Hanamaru from her book, and making Ruby drop her control from the shock the shout gave her.

"Why'd you shout, Yoshiko-chan?" Hanamaru asked, a look of worry on her face.

"I don't know, it just felt like someone said my name." Yoshiko replied back, before noticing how Hanamaru had addressed her. "It's Yohane!"

"There Yoshiko-chan." Ruby said as she patted Yoshiko's head, who was now pouting from her friends not calling her by her fallen angel name.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, hope you enjoyed this tooth rotting fluff.


End file.
